


For me

by lizuta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Ghost dicks, God save us all, M/M, Soul Sex, Teasing, dubcon, rope tentacles, we're all filth, what did i just type, why did I make this, you're filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizuta/pseuds/lizuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is kidnapped by himself and gets a little...wrapped up</p>
<p>lmao someone save me it'll get better i swear <br/>Written for AbominableHouseplant on Deviantart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squirm for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancione is underfell!papyrus, Neue is underfell!sans

Papyrus was not in his own bed. Hell, he wasn't even in a bed at all! The material under his shins was hard, cold concrete. He could smell damp, cold biting at his bones as his disoriented and sleepy brain attempted to piece the situation together, bit by bit. 

Head, pounding

Wrists, sore. 

Eyes, covered?

Why was he blindfolded? He'd only been blindfolded once before, and that was at a piñata party. This was no piñata party. Or at least, he thought so, but then he'd only ever been to one. His wrists were firmly bound, too, strapped to his ankles, forcing his spine to bend almost uncomfortably. Thank goodness he had long arms. 

After several minutes of silence, being trapped in the dark with no sense or direction, panic started to set in. Thoughts flooded his mind, worry seeping into his bones. Sans. Was Sans okay? Whoever had done this to him did not have good intentions - he never even considered that it could be Sans, he'd never pull a prank that might actually scare his brother! In fact, Papyrus was rather proud of how well he was handling it. He may not have done anything, but he hadn't freaked out either. Maybe Undyne's training really was doing something! 

Wait.

He could hear something. Footsteps. Loud, steady footsteps, two sets, were headed his way. Were they going down stairs? That meant he was in a basement. That meant he wasn't even in his own home - he didn't have a basement. Had he been kidnapped? But why? What kind of villain would seize the Great Papyrus from his bed and restrain him in a cellar? It wasn't like Sans could pay a huge ransom, and he didn't have much important information to give--  
His thoughts were halted abruptly as a door slammed open, presumably the one to the basement he was trapped in, and a laugh not much different to his own echoed around the walls...only this laugh was softer, and a lot more sinister than Papyrus's own.

"Nyeh heh heh...good work, brother! Remind me to reward you later. As for now, I think we have more pressing matters to attend to...he looks so pretty like that, all strung up for me. It's like Christmas came early." Despite being unable to conceal his slight blush at the compliment, Papyrus felt his hackles rise as the speaker moved toward him, heels clacking ominously on the hard floor. He could feel this monster's soul, their aura, and it was not a good one. It sent shocks down his spine, his brilliant mind now clamoured with the instinct to flee, to get away from them as fast as he could, run until his legs would no longer carry him. But he couldn't even stand. And so, frozen in fear yet filled with unwavering courage, Papyrus lifted his chin proudly when the footsteps stopped. 

"Greetings, stranger! I am the Great Papy--"

He did not expect the slap across his face, stopping him mid-sentence as the monster towering over him sneered and jerked Papyrus's head back with a sickening snap.

"I know who you are, idiot! The Terrible Cancione does not drag just anyone to catches is fancy down here - oh wait." His sicking grin was audible. "I just did. But do kindly shut the fuck up. The only things I want to hear out of your mouth from here on are screams and begging, understand? And do try have at least a little respect for your new master." Skeletal fingers yanked at Papyrus's blindfold, tossing it to one side carelessly, and the self-employed sentry couldn't believe his eyes. Stood before him, all decked out in a fearsome get-up of red and black, was himself. His face was a little pointer, his teeth sharp fangs and two cracks crossed over his left eye socket...but this monster did hold a shockingly close resemblance to himself. The second skeleton behind the first was incredibly similar to Sans, but had a gold tooth, and seemed to flinch whenever the taller, Cancione, moved. The whole scene was made weirder by the fact that he'd never seen any other skeletons, not even in the city! He could feel fear tugging at his mind, trying to take over, make him scream, beg to be freed! But he must be brave! Cancione snickered above him at his pitiful expression, and stepped on his left femur. Not enough to break...but enough to make him yelp. 

"You're pathetic! I haven't even done anything yet! Heh, I knew you'd be more fun than that layabout brother of yours, I bet he'd just sit back and let us crush his bones to dust!" Immediately, fear gripped Papyrus, eye sockets widening as he tried to stand, only to remember the ropes restraining him. 

"Don't you dare! Don't touch him! Don't go anywhere near him! I won't..I won't allow it! Ah! W-what?" As Papyrus desperately struggled, the tight ropes binding him glowed red, crimson threads interwoven into it, and they only tightened. This only prompted Papyrus to struggle harder, to the point of attempting to bit through the ropes around his chest, and yet the skeleton looming over him said and did nothing. He didn't need to. As if moving independently, the thick binds began to snake over his bones, climbing in-between his ribs and, locking his legs tightly together and forcing his spine to arch painfully, dragging choked cries from the skeleton's throat. Why was this happening? He hadn't done anything bad! Papyrus soon realised that his struggles only made his situation worse, and it _hurt,_ it hurt badly, almost like any moment now the ropes would fracture his bones to tiny splinters. It didn't take long for him to stop, restrained ribcage heaving as he panted, eyes to the floor. His head was ringing, as if he was somehow being suffocated, and almost failed to notice when a boot came into view.

"Look at him, Neue...isn't it delicious?" Cancione had dragged a chair up, or maybe he had been brought one by the other Sans, who seemed to be called 'Neue'...he couldn't tell. The pointed toe of his heeled scarlet boot touched the underside of Papyrus's jaw, guiding it to tilt up and look at him, smirking sadistically. His left eye was now glowing a deep red, illuminating his darkened face, and Papyrus almost shivered in fear...it _was_ fear, right? when a thick, dripping and impossibly long tongue slipped from between his jagged teeth. Did he summon that? This was a new form of magic, summoning more...fleshy body parts rather than just more bone. But he was too scared to admire the other's ability when it all screamed danger.


	2. Cry for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPS still no sex bUT there is dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the names Cancione for underfell!papyrus and Neue for underfell!sans, since it was confusing before!  
> Neue and ict cancione are fonts similar to sans and papyrus, but distinctly different

Papyrus knew in his bones that this was going nowhere nice for him, especially not with that smile gracing Cancione's face. Why was he smiling? This wasn't fun, it wasn't nice, did he enjoy seeing another monster in pain? Why? He couldn't think for very long, as the boot lifting his face up suddenly kicked him across the face, making his neck crack horribly and his body, unsupported, crash to the floor. As boot crushed down on his skull, the owner leered down at his whimpering prisoner. "What's wrong? Scared? What a miserable little pussy, can't even take a hit. What? Now big brother to come protect you? Can't you do shit without him? Huh, maybe I should get him for him, how's that sound?" For a moment, the naive monster beneath his foot lit up, but his face fell again at the mocking cackle his new master gave.  


"Nyeh heh heh...I'll snap his ribs off while you watch. Shatter his spine and smash his stupid skull in! That's so sweet, you really do care about him. You're laughably weak. You'd never catch me dead acting like that!" Neue, cowering in the dark behind his brother, lowered his head a little and despite the scenario, Papyrus couldn't help but want to reach out to him. His own brother didn't love him. He might be as nasty as the other skeleton, but still! Everyone should have the love of their family, not matter what. It was sad. But his own situation suddenly became far more attention-grabbing when something other than a tongue formed before the quivering skeleton's eyes. What...was that? Cancione had yanked his pants down to his femurs, belt discarded, and a long, thick... _something_ was protruding from his pelvis. It glowed the same as his tongue, and seemed to..twitch a little, a gloved hand loose around the base. Curious, Papyrus almost moved, eye sockets wide. It was almost pretty, throbbing and shiny, but the boot forced him back down, dragging another whimper from his throat.  


"Shit, I needed this... Another kind of pussy to get me off." Again, Neue behind him shrank a little, as if hurt as his brother's fingers tightened around the summoned cock. He knew he wasn't good enough, never good enough. He was just thankful Cancione kept him alive. His brother seemed to love seeing a stranger bound and shaking just as much as he did when it was Neue at his feet, too-long tongue lolling out of his mouth as he started to jerk himself off.  


Fuck. His hand moved a little faster, eyes getting unfocused as he gazed down listlessly at the prone skeleton at his feet, pelvis rolling slightly. He's even more adorable than I expected. He couldn't help himself, and didn't want to. Restraint for him was not the idea. This was all for his personal pleasure, to hell what anyone else wanted. Shit, his mouth was slightly ajar, staring up with a half curious, half terrified expression. Oh. Ohh, had he never seen a dick before? That was just hilarious. And slightly..alluring? Desirable? Whatever the correct word, he wanted to fuck this pretty little virgin until they screamed his name and clawed at the concrete floor. The slick, slapping sound of his hand on his cock filled the room as Cancione pictured the broken little toy before him mewling for more, riding his prick until it was was all he wanted. He'd love to make this innocent sweetheart his slut. For a moment, he wondered if he could. Teach him to use his tongue properly... God knows he was bored to death of Neue, always a greedy whore out for his own satisfaction instead of his master's. Maybe a little rejection would do him some good, make him crawl back pleading for it.  


A soft cry made him snap back to reality. Papyrus's hips had suddenly lurched forwards, rolling and bucking helplessly, and his kidnapper leaned forward eagerly. Ahhh, his ropes had responded to his little fantasies had they? Well, they were controlled telepathically. No wonder they wanted to fulfil them for him. "You like that, huh? Don't shake your stupid head at me! I know you're lying...look at you, practically shaking from a few touches! What else can I do to you, hm?" With a flick of Cancione's wrist, the ropes writhed over his spine, strands rubbing over and between the vertebrae, dragging choked cries from Papyrus as they worked. A snap of Cancione's fingers, and new rope materialised, wrapping around his neck to be yanked forwards onto the concrete for his master's own sick pleasure, the boot crushing down on his pelvis. "You're _filth_...how disgusting, I can see your crotch glowing from here! Nyeh heh...not so pure now, are you?" The steel toe rubbed in circles over the sensitive bone, and Cancione could sense the magic collecting and forming under his foot. Ohh, this would be a sight to see. Now if only he could get his pretty little pet to actually beg for it...he reckoned he could. The Terrible Cancione could do anything, right? But...maybe in a few minutes. He leaned back, letting out a groan of his own as he got back to beating himself off, syrupy red precum slicking up his gloved fingers.

Papyrus didn't understand what was happening. What was this feeling? It didn't hurt, but he could no longer control his hips, it was intense, almost burning! He knew it was magic, but he was unable to stop it - since when had his own magic disobeyed him? He was frightened, this was strange and he didn't like it! And yet...it was starting to feel good. Really good. He shouldn't like it, he shouldn't, this monster was mean and wanted to hurt him, why did he like it? Was something wrong with him? The ropes squeezed and rubbed his bones, the boot stepping down on- not on bone. On something else. He cracked open an eye and looked down at himself, almost gasping at what he saw. It was the same kind of thing that Cancione had summoned, only bright orange and a slightly different shape. And it felt so, so good whenever it was touched. He realised Cancione wasn't pressing down so hard, and looked up in curiosity. Oh. The other skeleton was leering down at him, sharp teeth curved into a sick smile, eyes flicking down to his cock and back up to his face. Papyrus did not like that look.

"So, you _do_ like it...let's see what kind of fun we can have with you now, shall we?"


	3. Beg for me

Papyrus had never felt so alive. He was terrified, but everything felt so good, so intense, he craved more and more, he couldn't help himself... The poor skeleton's pelvis jerked and swivelled as the ropes paid his newly-formed cock full attention, some wrapping around his length to jerk him off with others separated into strands, exploring the little slit at the tip that was fast starting to leak tangerine precum. While Papyrus whimpered and thrusted up into nothing, Cancione managed to drag his eyes from the delicious show. But only for a moment, flicking to Neue in the corner. Ha. How miserable he looked, being replaced by a pretty virgin, ignored by his master. As funny as it was to watch him sink deeper into depression, what Canione needed was something hot, not something funny. He grinned, and motioned the shorter monster to him. For a moment, he said nothing, the two just watching as Papyrus begged and keened, fat tongue lolling out of his mouth as the little rope strands started to wriggle inside his dick through the slit- fuck, the way he bucked right there was nothing short of gorgeous. Neue couldn't help the sick, twisted grin spreading over his face as he admired his brother's handiwork, but Papyrus' display was momentarily disregarded as the two leaned closer together.

"I want you to use your tongue on him...find his sensitive spots, suck his cock, make him form an entrance - anything. But use your tongue, and make it loud. Oh, and first...I want to see the rest of him. Tear off that outfit of his. Bare bone is far sexier, wouldn't you agree?" His cold, unfeeling tone made Papyrus shrink even before the elder of the two brothers stepped toward him. Cancione's smile matched Neue's, if a little crueller, and he let out a soft purr as his brother began to rip Papyrus's clothes from his body, torso piece torn in two and the button flying off his shorts into the inky blackness of the cellar. Papyrus's whimpers and attempts at protest were just as delicious, it was no surprise when Neue grabbed their captive by the neck and forcefully kissed him, tongue worming into his mouth. Had Cancione not wished to hold onto his dignity, he would have done the same. 

"Not too fast. He's not yours, remember. I didn't say you could kiss him-- I think he needs you to head further south, brother." Neue's eyes followed where his brother directed him, and grinned in delight at the soft orange glow that seemed to pulse at Papyrus' pelvis, directly under the already formed cock. He was enjoying it more and more - or at least, his body was. How utterly repulsive. Neue didn't need to be told what to do from then on, he knew what Cancione liked, what he wanted. Thin finger bones grabbed at Papyrus's angular face as Neue rammed his knee harshly against the spot, dragging a muffled, sharp cry from the other monster's throat, forcing him to squirm and buck against the new friction. Much to his captor's delight, soon enough Neue's knee was dripping with orange-tinted juices, and Neue was no longer rubbing against hard bone, put a soft, wet pussy.

"Ohhh, look at him, he's dying for it. Shall we let him cum?" Cancione purred from his place in front of Papyrus and his brother, his own fingers dancing along his swollen cock, chin resting on a gloved fist. This was, by far, his best idea in weeks. "Maybe he wasn't quite worked for it, yet. Afterall, all he's done is look pretty and squirm for us. I think we need a little more than that, don't you? Neue, won't you be a darling and fuck him for me? He looks a little impatient...and a little /empty/. " Neue did not need telling twice. Grabbing Papyrus's femurs tightly, he yanked the other monster up to grind against his pussy, groaning under his breath as he felt both cock and vulva twitch against him. Fucking /filth/. God, he wanted to be loud, wanted to yank this pretty slut's head back and growl in his ear...but he couldn't. He had to be quiet. Camcione did not want to focus on Neue right now, he knew that. He was just a toy as much as this Papyrus kid was. He just needed to give his brother the show he wanted. Nothing more. Tugging the waistband of his shorts down, Neue let his cock spring free, rutting it against Papyrus' leaking prick until he heard a barked order from his brother. God, wasn't he allowed to just...enjoy himself? Apparently not. But he couldn't complain, only be grateful for what he got. Forcing Papyrus' hips up, feeling him squirm and try to force them forwards for a moment, before slamming them down and ramming his thick length into the skeleton's eagerly waiting pussy, ripping a scream from him that rattled through his chest, which was accompanied by a triumphant smirk spreading over Cancione's thin face. 

"And there goes his virginity. How sweet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took forever omfg

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will have actual soul sex and dicks i swear


End file.
